


way up here there's galaxies

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: teenage alex and michael laying in the back of his truck and talking.inspired by listening to Boy by Willow Smith for a week straight.





	way up here there's galaxies

“I told my mom about you.” **  
**

Alex expected confusion from his confession, but Michael simply gazed over with a thoughtful expression.  The moon reflected in Michael’s eyes, something it really only seemed to do when they parked on the far side of Foster’s Ranch.  They came out here most nights since the shed was no longer an option.  However, cuddling up in the chill of summer nights in the desert in the bed of his truck wasn’t exactly the worst way he could spend his time.

“Oh yeah?  What’d she say?”

“Nothing.  But she never responds, so…” Alex said, turning his gaze back to the stars.  He couldn’t even count the number of letters he’d sent to her.  Or, rather, his grandmother in hopes she knew where his mother was.

“I told my mom about you too.  She can’t say anything.  She’s somewhere there, I think.” Michael admitted, pointing to the dark sky.  Alex looked over at him, wondering if his mother was dead or if he just didn’t know.  Maybe that’s how he coped.  Sometimes Alex would pretend his mom was dead too.  That was easier than to think she just up and left him.  He wouldn’t blame Michael if that was the case.

“I’m sorry,” Alex mentioned, gently resting his hand against Michael’s shoulder.  He dropped his hand back to his chest, still staring aimlessly into the sky.  Michael didn’t look sad, though.  In fact, he had a smile on his face.

“Nah, don’t be.  I already know what she’d say about you.” Michael declared.  Alex watched him for a moment, his heart thudding a little faster as he waited for him to speak.

“What’s that?”

“She’d say that she loves you,” Michael said simply, turning to look him in the eye.  Alex thought he was going to combust.  “She’d say… that I went above and beyond, hit the jackpot by getting you.  That I should be careful so I don’t lose you.  And that you’re the strongest person in the galaxy.  That I… I could trust you with the stars.” Michael grabbed Alex’s hand with his good one, bringing it to point to the stars together.  “She’d love you so much.”

Alex had to focus on his breathing.  Michael always had a way of saying things that made it harder to breathe.  They were always these simple declarations that sounded specially tailored to get him laid.  Alex had to constantly remind himself that he wasn’t special, that Michael probably fed the same lines to every girl or guy he was interested in.  They just felt so real.

Every line Michael gave seemed like a carefully crafted ‘I love you’.  Each one pushed Alex closer to saying he loved him, to pleading him to stay with him forever.  Countless nights he’d thought about asking to run away together before he was thrown into the military, to get out while they still could.  But Alex knew he couldn’t possibly take what Michael said as truth, no one could see him that way.

Besides, Alex had been the reason his hand was destroyed.  No one could love someone after that.

“There’s a whole world out there that’s just waiting for us, you know.  A place where no one hates us, where we can love and be loved.  It’s like, uh…  _it is written_.” Michael whispered, silently adding  _’Alex & Michael’_ as he wrote it in the air using Alex’s finger.

No words came to Alex’s mind as he stared at him.  In fact, he felt braindead.  How was he supposed to respond to that?  Especially when Michael brought their hands down and cradled them against his heart.  God, Alex was in love.  Badly, hopelessly.  So, instead of ruining Michael’s words by trying to come up with his own, he just turned on his head and slid his hand up to Michael’s chin.

“You’re beautiful, Alex,” Michael whispered a second before Alex pressed a kiss to his lips.  “You make me feel safe.” Alex kissed him harder.

Michael smiled as they kissed which fueled Alex to kiss deeper.  He didn’t have the words Michael did, he could only hope kissing him and touching him could show him how in love he was.  Even if that love was one-sided.  Nothing in his mind would ever accept that someone like Michael Guerin would love him.  Or anyone ever.

Alex moved on top of Michael, pushing his hands beneath his shirt.  Michael brought his damaged hand to the back of Alex’s head, holding him there with what little force it could produce.  It had been two months since that night in the shed, but Michael still kept it tightly wrapped.  Alex was too scared to ask about how bad it looked.

Soon enough, their clothes were off and pushed to the side.  There was no point in feigning modesty, not when they knew they were alone and that no one would be looking for them.  Besides, there was nothing better than getting lost in each other.

Alex thrived on the little sounds Michael made.  For a man that carried himself as ruggedly and manly as possible, he was unbelievably soft and quiet when he got him alone.  Alex liked it, though.  The soft kisses, bites, moans all felt unreal and intoxicating.  He was everything.

An hour or so later, Alex found himself dozing off in the bed of the truck with Michael laying bare on his chest, drawing mindless shapes on his stomach.  Those were his favorite moments.  Well, any time with Michael was favorite, but the quiet moments where they could pretend there were no worries in the world were the ones he’d happily live in for the rest of his life.

“When I get rich from my fancy engineering degree, I’m gonna take you far away from this stupid place,” Michael said.  Alex closed his eyes to the sound of his voice, imagining the impossible promise he was making.  Michael didn’t know that in less than a two weeks, he’d be off to basic training and this would have to come to a complete stop.  He’d be watched daily by his father or his father’s friends.  Not even letters were an option.

But he would still happily listen to Michael’s hopes for as long as he could.

“Oh yeah?  Where to?” Alex asked, letting his fingers graze the slope of Michael’s bare back.  Though he worked with cars and on a farm and lived in his truck, his skin was softer than humanly possible.  It made it that much harder to keep his hands to himself.

“Anywhere.  Paris, Rome, hell, even Albuquerque is better.  But maybe one day we can go meet the stars.  I think you might shine too bright for them, Alex.” Michael said softly, tracing circles and lines into his chest as Alex chuckled.  His drawing felt deliberate as if it should mean more than it did to Alex’s mind.  Maybe one day he’d understand.

“You’re so cheesy.  I’m not going to be outshining any stars.” Alex said.  Michael propped his chin on his chest, giving him a sweet smile paired with a look in his eyes that made Alex want to both cry out in joy and throw up. How did he ask for Michael to never stop looking at him that way?

“Maybe.  To me you do.  I wouldn’t want to explore galaxies with anyone else, though.” Michael paused, pressing a soft kiss against Alex’s heart and placing his hand flat over the same spot.  The world around them ignited with the heat that burned in Alex’s body, isolating the two of them completely in what he could only describe as pure ecstasy.  “There’s so much negative shit that comes with being here.  I always feel so… trapped.  I don’t belong here.  When I’m with you, though, I feel like I have a chance to fit somewhere.  I fit with you, Alex.  I really mean it when I say I want to go where there’s a place for us, where we can have a place of our own.”

Alex’s eyes began to burn with tears.  He prayed to every God in existence that Michael was telling him lies.  If they were all lies, it would make it much easier when he had to leave him.  The idea of Michael waiting for a future with him while he was off in the Air Force made him feel sick.

“Michael…”  _I’m joining the Air Force where my father will be keeping close tabs on me and I probably won’t ever see you again._ Just say it.  Don’t give him false hope.

“Sorry if that was too much.  You make me want to word vomit.” Michael admitted shyly, his fingers going back to tracing that same drawing into his chest.  Alex swallowed hard.

“No, no it’s not too much.  I just…”  _Say it.  Tell him._  “I can’t wait to leave with you.”

 _Coward_.

Michael smiled so bright it took out the sun.  Shakespeare needed to rewrite his sonnet.  There was no comparing him to a summer’s day‒that was nothing in comparison to Michael Guerin’s smile.

Hot lips pressed loving kisses from Alex’s chest to his neck to his jaw to his lips.  Alex grabbed handfuls of Michael’s hair, holding him close as the other boy got on top of him completely.  He could only hope that if he held him close enough, kissed him deep enough, Michael wouldn’t notice the fact that he was crying.

If he did, he never mentioned it.

Two weeks later, Alex left without a goodbye and with false promises that Michael Guerin was nothing but a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
